


Love Reformed

by Harley_Quinntessential



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: Anger, F/M, Falling In Love, Heartbreaking, Love, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 16:42:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15934391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harley_Quinntessential/pseuds/Harley_Quinntessential
Summary: When Tara left Jax there was no denying it left a gaping hole in his heart. Then Roslyn came into his life and made things better. When Roslyn went off to schooling to better their lives, an unexpected visitor made their way into Charming. Will the relationship between Jax and Roslyn last, or will it end in heartbreak?Read to find out.





	Love Reformed

**Author's Note:**

> Please be aware that I do not own any of the characters from Sons of Anarchy. The only character that I can claim as mine is Roslyn. Please be advised that there is mature subject matter in this story.  
> Thank you.

A pile of clothes lay on the floor. A young couple lay in bed under the covers nude; they had just finished having sex. The young man, spooning his lady, stretched his arms to wrap around his woman tightly. He took a big breath, heart thudding in his chest, and said,  
“I don’t want you to go.” The woman turned to face him. Her big bright eyes looking down at his mouth while her thumb brushed his bottom lip.  
“Jax we talked about this. It’s only going to be four years and we promised each other that we would stick it through.”   
“I know Ros but with you going to school and me being part of the club…. A lot can happen.”  
“You’re right, but as long as we stay true to each other, we’ll make it. I promise.” Jax buried his face into Roslyn’s chest. She smelled like perfume and sex.

It’s been two years since Tara abandoned Jax. Jax never thought he would love again until Roslyn came along. At first, things between Jax and Roslyn were tense. Jax was sleeping around, unsure about their new budding relationship. Roslyn was the type of girl that put her foot down and gave Jax one chance to change his ways. People often wondered what made Roslyn stay if she had so much self-respect. By some divine intervention, Jax pulled his head out of his ass and was truly faithful to his old lady. They were as thick as thieves. 

Roslyn got up from the bed and started to put her clothes on. Jax lay on his side, watching her get dressed. He watched the way her bare tits bobbed as she was pulled up her tight jeans. He liked the way the jeans accentuated her figure. He was tempted to take them off and ravish her again, but he was still fatigued from the good fucking they had just minutes prior.  
Jax then laid back and closed his eyes for a few seconds. ‘How was this going to work when he was staying in Charming and Roslyn is going to school to become a vet tech?’ He thought to himself. He then opened his eyes and noticed of a poster pinned up above the bed. The poster had a big busty blonde wearing nothing but garter belt, stockings and eight inch platform heels while straddling a Harley. Besides fucking croweaters and drinking their weight in booze, that blonde was a good way for Jax’s brothers to release some tension after a run.

Roslyn was finished getting dressed and bent down over the bed to give Jax a kiss, her dark brown hair falling over her shoulders and spilling into Jax’s face. After the kiss broke, Jax ran his hand through Roslyn’s hair and said,  
“I love this color on you.” Roslyn smiled showing her almost perfectly white teeth. Jax pointed up at the poster,  
“I would like to see you in that color though.” Roslyn looked up at the busty blonde, and then scoffed.  
“Umm, yeah… no. Being blonde is harder to maintain than this color.” Roslyn then threw her leather jacket on and as she was leaving the room said,  
“I’m going home to finish packing for tomorrow. You can meet me and help out if you want.” Jax then said,   
“I’ll be there after a bit darlin’. I got church.” Roslyn left the dorm room and Jax got up to get dressed. Jax then made his way to the chapel.  
***  
Jax was sitting on a barstool in the clubhouse drinking a bottle of Jack Daniels, heart broken. Tara had just left town without any indication. Jax had been trying to call her all evening for an explanation but she was not picking up her phone. A drunk Tig then approached Jax and asked,  
“What’s wrong brother?”  
“Tara left.”  
“What? What happened?”  
“I dunno. I went over to her house earlier and all her shit was gone. I tried calling her at least a dozen times and she’s not answering.”  
“Damn… I’m sorry. Hopefully she’ll come to her senses and come back.” Tig patted Jax on the back and then walked away.  
“Well that sounds like a dick move.” A female voice rang. Jax looked up from his bottle and saw a burgundy haired woman standing across from him at the bar. Jax never noticed her before then again he wasn’t in the right mind to be noticing much of anything but his sorrows.  
“Excuse me?” Jax said.  
“I said that’s a dick move. You shouldn’t just leave someone without telling them why. Otherwise there is no closure, for either party.”  
“I really think you should shut the fuck up now, whoever you are.”  
“My name is Roslyn for starters and you can grab your own booze from now on. You’re not gonna disrespect me like that and still get serviced” Roslyn then walked towards the far left side of the bar, serving both Bobby and Tig shots. Jax then returned to drinking unaware that he just met the love of his life.  
***  
Roslyn was putting the last of the moving boxes in a U-Haul. She then heard the roar of a motorcycle approaching. She watched as Jax pulled into her driveway and put his Dyna in park. Jax made his way over to Roslyn and gave her a kiss.  
“How was church?” Roslyn asked. Jax shrugged.  
“Club business like usual.” Jax and Roslyn then walked into the now empty house. It was a house that Roslyn was renting after her dad died. He was the one that the club relied on to tell them the god’s honest truth. Roslyn’s father never had her around the clubhouse much, mostly because he wanted to protect her from all the bad that they were doing. Her dad wasn’t a poor man, nor was he rich. He knew how to properly invest his funds after a run and was rewarded handsomely. The assets were broken between Roslyn, her mother and the club. The club used the assets towards their projects. Roslyn’s mother wanted to take control on her daughter’s funds, in which she would squander it on booze and drugs. Before Roslyn’s mother could do so, Roslyn turned 18 and took control of her money. Roslyn’s mother then took her share of the money and ran off with a random man to god knows where. Ever since then, Roslyn took care of herself.  
“I hate seeing this place empty.” Roslyn said. Jax hugged her tightly. There were a lot of fond and not so fond memories in this house. Jax and Roslyn argued, cried, laughed, and fucked all under this roof.   
“I hate seeing it like this too. We’re having a party for you tonight at the clubhouse. You gonna come?” Jax asked.  
“Yeah. I’m not drinking though. I need to have a clear head for tomorrow when I drive.”  
“Okay. What do you wanna do till then? I don’t have anything this afternoon.”  
“Well I still have the TV plugged in and a mattress in the bedroom. Let’s just chill.”  
“Sounds good to me darlin’.” Jax said as he followed Roslyn into the master bedroom.   
***  
Jax and Roslyn arrived at the clubhouse around 8pm. The party was already at full swing when they arrived. When the two walked in, everyone cheered and went over to congratulate Roslyn on her sh schooling.  
“What happened to you guys? You're late.” Chib asked as he gave each of them a hug. Jax said,  
“We fell asleep and lost track of time.”  
“Yeah, I’m sure that’s what happened.” Tig then said he winked at Jax while hugging Roslyn. Then the two joined the party.

It was two o’clock in the morning when Roslyn decided it was time for her to go to bed. She could get at least six hours of sleep before she hit the road to her school campus. Roslyn walked up the steps to go to the dorm rooms and she heard her club friends grunting and moaning while they fucked their selection of croweaters. Roslyn walked into the dorm room and sat on the bed. Jax wasn’t too far behind.  
“Hey, you didn’t need to leave the party. I just need to get some sleep before my trip tomorrow.”  
“There’s nothing for me down there. It’s mostly croweaters and drunk folk. I’d rather be up here with you.” Jax said as he slipped off his shoes and his vest. Roslyn slipped off her jacket and revealed her tank top underneath.  
Jax sat next to Roslyn and started to kiss her on the side of her neck. He then moved his lips to hers and kissed deeply. Jax’s hands met with Roslyn’s breast and he caressed. Roslyn then took off her shirt and threw it on the floor. Jax single handedly took off Roslyn’s bra on the first try.  
Roslyn’s nipples were erect, a clear sign to Jax that she was turned on by his advances. Jax then traveled south from her breasts to her stomach to her inner thigh, where her sex was. He rubbed her through her jeans and Roslyn could feel herself getting wet with each caress.  
Roslyn moved to take off Jax’s white t-shirt off and uncovered all his scars and tattoos. She then made Jax move to the headboard. Roslyn kissed Jax deeply and then nipped at his stubbly chin. Jax let out a groan. Roslyn then kissed Jax all the way down to his happy trail. She reached for his belt buckle and undone it.  
Jax assisted Roslyn in taking off his pants. Underneath, his cock continued to grow in size but was not at full attention. Roslyn reached for the edge of Jax’s boxer briefs and then looked up at him,  
“Need a little more help? I see you need some encouragement.” Jax nodded as his breath started to become labored. Roslyn took off Jax briefs and then took his cock in her hands. She then took him in her mouth. Jax let out a hiss of air. Roslyn started off sucking slowly but then picked up the pace. Jax ran his hand through her hair.  
“God fucking damn it that feels so good.” Jax said, Roslyn moaned, which added a new sensation. If Roslyn were to continue, he was almost sure that he was going to cum in her mouth. He wasn’t about to do that to his old lady. That’s something dirty you do with a nasty croweater.  
Jax then removed his cock from Roslyn’s mouth and lifted her up towards him. He took off her jeans and panties. Jax then lay on top on Roslyn, looking into her eyes.  
Jax then put his cock slowly into Roslyn and moved his hips. Each thrust got him closer and closer to his breaking point. He knew that he needed to make sure his woman was well satisfied before he could come himself, so Jax started to rub Roslyn’s clit.  
Roslyn let out a moan and that encouraged Jax to continue thrusting and rubbing. Roslyn felt a small fire in her belly and it started to grow. Jax had gone faster and both of their breathing had become ragged. Roslyn’s sex began getting tighter and tighter as the fiery sensation began to grow.  
“Come for me baby.” Jax huffed. That pushed Roslyn over the edge. The fire in her belly burst and she released a loud moan that could be heard downstairs. Jax then came inside Roslyn and said,  
“I love you.” Jax climbed off Roslyn and then lay next to her. Both of them started to take control of their breathing. They both then fell asleep in each other’s arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! If you'd like for me to write more, please leave a comment, kudos and or something that indicates to me that you want more. I understand that this is an older series and may not get many readers, but I wanna know your thoughts as to whether or not to keep going.


End file.
